onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Latest Episodes
Use this thread to talk about the latest episodes instead of making a ton of threads for every episode. Episode 460 Who here loved Episode 460? BECAUSE I TOTALLY DID. I know the animation was pretty... ugh, but this was the episode that featured Portgas D. Rouge who was so amazing! I thought what she did in the manga was really incredible, but seeing it animated really showed off her strength and love for Ace and Roger. And I absolutely love her now. ♥♥♥ I thought the island was beautifully depicted and drawn, and I liked seeing Garp's regret at Rouge's death which was caused ''by the Marines sticking around. Overall, I just really loved the direction and the part of the story it showed off. --YazzyDream 05:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I liked it! Really good episode and I was glad and surprised that we actually got to see Rouge's face in full, didn't expect that, I thought we would see it much later in the manga first. It was really nice to see the first female D. whole face. And everything she did was incredible, she is now one of my favs in the series!^^ Chopperdude 05:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to share this awesome AMV I just watched, that's like a trailer for just this episode. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :That video looks more like a trailer than an AMV. Nonetheless, it's amazing, and almost looks like it's not fan-made. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 00:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Episode 461 Well, first off, 10 seconds into this episode and already the animation is a ton better than the last ep. I'm not saying it was great (it got better as it went along), but 461 was so terribly inconsistant and bad, this looked great in comparison. There were a few flubs (Shanks has his arm back!), but overall I thought it was pretty solid. I really liked the filler they included with Ace and Whitebeard's backstory. It was only a few panels in the manga and felt... hm... kinda rushed. So it was nice that they expounded on Ace's relationship with the crew, especially with Thatch. Oh, his death was so brutal. I loved it. And it felt like there was a more legitimate reason for why Ace went after Teach. It wasn't just that Teach worked under Ace, it wasn't just that Teach killed a comrade/nakama. Teach killed his friend. You know that if anyone killed any of Luffy's friends he'd go bat shit insane. So yeah, this felt a lot more in-depth than what we knew of before. My one major gripe is that... um, in the beginning Whitebeard uses his power to make giant tidel waves... Hahahaha, what happened to them? They were missing in the end! --YazzyDream 19:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :actually concerning the waves it is exactly the same as in the manga : they will come back Kdom 21:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I know the waves did happen in the manga, but I mean at the end of the episode they're... not there... I think the animators forgot about them. YazzyDream 01:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :since aokiji froze them when they return they cannot have been forgotten, it's just that it has not been displayed yet ( the anime stopped at the p13) Kdom 06:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm... maaybe. I'm gonna watch it again anyway, so I'll keep an eye out. But I could almost swear there's only blue skies everywhere and no water coming up. YazzyDream 09:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode 463 The animation on the Marco/Kizaru fight was beautiful. It's nice to see Toei finally bringing thier A-game. All those painfully bad episodes had better be worth it. And hearing Kizaru's voice actor saying those lines, about how "scary" Whitebeard Pirates are, kind of gave me the chills. He seems nearly as psycho as Akainu. Jozu was badass all around in this episode. First with Mihawk, then with that giant block of ice he just threw ''at the marines! He's quickly becoming one my favorite Commanders. Also, not gonna lie: Knowing the part Akainu plays in this war, seeing that magma fist makes me beyond nervous. And his grin. Omg, it scares the shit out me. And when that "About-To-Kick-Major-Ass" music started up and Oars Jr. started marching into battle, my heart started pounding! That song gets me everytime. I don't think we've heard it in a while. One last thing: Helmeppo said there wasn't any room for fledglings like them on this battlefield, which made me wonder exactly how strong he and Coby are. If one of them were to fight Tashigi, who do you think would win? Tashigi's been working with Smoker for... apparently a long time, and has a meitou. And although it's only been a few months, Coby and Helmeppo have been trained under Garp. --YazzyDream 03:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Episode 464 When the screen got that red tint, that was intense! You really got the feeling of this bloody war going on, and since the anime ''does have color, it's great when it's utilized to thier advantage. I also like how they expanded on Coby's feelings. Here's this, basically, a kid, whose got big dreams, and he's feeling overwhelmed with all the chaos going around him. It's all very understandable, and I appreciate that they included those little bits. Yay for the Giant Squad! I feel like we didn't get to see much of them in action in the manga, or maybe I just don't remember? And finally seeing Hancock back in action! I missed that. Girl is brutal. ♥ That jazzy number they played when she was fighting was seeexy. Seeing Oars Jr. getting beat up, was fairy horrific. Speaking of which, I'm glad they didn't censor his leg getting cut off. And the episode packed in an entire chapter again! I was worried that they were going to go back to stretching a single chapter into multiple episodes again. I think some parts did lag a bit, particularly the bits where the giants walk (but that's something they've always done on the show), so it wasn't too bad. Poor Oars Jr. :( [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I feel the same thing about the Giant Squad. I sure hope Oda makes them somewhat important characters later on in the storyline in the near future and that we get more information about them, like their names for example (only two of them has been given a name if I don't remember wrong), although to be honest I hope for all this because personally I just want to know more about that blond-haired woman since she is the first female giant in the series (plus, I'am a sucker for Giantess ^^). As for that part where Doflamingo sliced Oars Jr.'s leg off, it was fine but it was somewhat "toned down" compared to the manga scene (or maybe it looked that way since there was very little blood coming out). I'am not dissapionted or anything, I pretty much expected that, poor Oars Jr though.Chopperdude 07:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Episode 465 Oh, Garp. I love you so gotdamn much. This is why you're one of my favorite characters. The expanded backstory was wonderful. Yay bonding! His tears made me want to cry. My eyes actually got pretty watery. I also liked everyone's reaction when they saw Luffy. Hancocks >////< face, and Garp's O_O face = Lawl. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Man, I loved the part with Whitebeard kicking the navy giants(forgat his name) ass! And I really loved the whole flashback part with Luffy,Ace and Grap eating together!^^Chopperdude 12:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, I agree. Garp's flashback was my favorite part of the episode. They did really good implied filler there. I think in the manga there was only like... two panels. The Monkey family is so funny. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 12:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes,I agree.It was hell of a flashback.My favourite part is when garp"why don't u follow what i plan for u."he shed his tears and ace"jiji"..That really move me.Almost cried there.awesome!awesome! Episode 466 First off I must say the confrontation between Luffy and Newgate was amazing. And the coloring change when Luffy is looking for Ace is fantatic as well. It's great to see everything come to life in living color. (I personally can't wait to see what the anime does with Sengoku's power.) Bon-boy and Croco-boy 00:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The whole explaining part with how Luffy and the others fell from the sky was my favorite. Luffy's and Buggy's face expressions! Wa,ha,ha,ha!^^ 11:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea, this was really well done. I love how they used the bright sunlight to convey Luffy's disorientation, and everything becomes clear once he spots Ace. TURNS OUT it's the same guy who directed Episode 460, and I obviously loved that episode. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Episode 467 Oh, man, that was good. It's wonderful seeing an episode consistantly well animated throughout. Recap in the beginning was too long, but other than that... goood stuff. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I really enjoyed the part at the end where Luffy entered Gear Third, expanded his arm and the animation got all outliney as he punched the member of the Giant Squad. One thing I'm noticing with these episodes, though, is a lot of the scenes get unnecessarily played out/elongated. (I didn't see too too much of that this episode, sans the recap.) I really think they should start covering more than one chapter at a time with each episode like they used to. 22 minutes is just too long a duration of time to fit in 22 pages of comic. (or whatever the Japanese standard for TV shows and manga issues is). Bon-boy and Croco-boy 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I completely agree. I'd like it if they added some more implied filler too though. The Luffy vs Fulbody/Jango/Hina fight was fantastic. More stuff like that and I'd be pretty satisfied. I think they may start picking up the pace from this episode though. There was something about this episode that said, "Here on out, we're going full blast!" Although, I could be completely wrong. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Episode 468 This was easily on of the most epic episodes to be discussed on this page. It's so great to see the Impel Down escapees' near-infatuation for their Captain Buggy brought to life. The voice acting for Buggy and Mr. 3 is perfect for their characters. Also, the part where it shuffles through the different commanders of the WB army is pretty nifty; we've now got a bunch of potential facial shots for the encyclopedia. The Jimbei/Ivankov/Luffy attack combination was awesome too. And the Smoker vs. Luffy scene... that was beyond epic. I've been waiting for it since... well, their fight in Loguetown. And the Ivan/Kuma confrontation was really well put together, I really like the way they animated Donquixote. This episode was so satisfying, the only things I'm awaiting are Squard's fit of rage and Ivan's "Nobody forgets my face!" scene. And Sengoku's power, but that's not gonna happen for a while. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 05:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hancock, I love you, seriously. Girl always makes me laugh. And Luffy's adorable grin at Hancock? You know what, I'm beginning to think he knows exactly how he affects her. So, so, cute. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Speaking of laughs, I agree, they pulled off Buggy/Whitebeard interaction really well. It did feel a little filler-y, but watcha gonna do? They actually adaptated it spot on from the manga. Oh, those completely delusionaly prisoners. And Smoker's anger, and frustraaation, really came through- how Luffy escaped him in Loguetown. I didn't realise dude still had such a mad-on from then. Pft. Tashigi just needs to stay out of the way. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I know what you mean with the fillery feel of the Buggy/Whitebeard scene, but I'm not gonna lie, I was nearly crying by the end of it. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 05:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode 469 Well, this episode was somewhat of a disappointment in comparison to the previous one. The Hancock/Luffy scene, while mildly entertaining (I found the whole thing about the Marines thinking he had actually subdued her to be pretty funny), was way too drawn out. As was the Kuma/Ivan/Luffy scene, however I think that Doflamingo's revealing of the fact that Kuma is no longer human seemed so much more real when brought to life in color. And Ivankov's whole "Nobody has ever forgotten my face" was awesome as anticipated. Also, Mihawk's image song reminds me of Pirates Of The Caribbean for some reason. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 03:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Episode 474 I loved the scene with Luffy landing infornt of the 3 admirals, so awesome. 11:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ﻿